This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Over the past year, we have re-organized the mass spectrometry laboratory to rationalize the available space to our changing current needs and to allow the incorporation of new instrumentation. The funding for this re-organization and remodeling of the laboratory has been mainly supplied by the Rockefeller University.